Love's Magic
by sparrowsflyingraven
Summary: She needed freedom, he gave it to her. but love is not what it seems. JOC


She was an ordinary girl. She came from a good family, had a good daughter. What more did she need? Well, she needed her freedom. She was locked in a society where she had to be so proper and she hated it. This was not what she wanted out of life. She wanted the ocean, the adventure, and most of all she wanted to know what true love felt like. Raven Louise Vaughan sat on the porch of her beautiful mansion and watched her daughter play with her nanny. It was a lovely summer day in the town of Port Royal. Her daughter was big for her age, she was only two. Her hair was as black as her mothers and her eyes were as brown as her fathers. What no one knew was who was Skye's father. Even her parents did not know. And she dared not tell them. It would endanger both herself and her daughter, if anyone were to find out. But, the time had come for her leave and seek her destiny. She did not know how she would get away, but thankfully her chance came the faithful day that the Black Pearl came into Port. 

"Blimey, not 'nother one! Gibbs run out the sweeps and hauls up the red. There's a frigate on our heels!" Jack yelled.  
It was the fourth time in a week that an English frigate had decided to take the Pearl on and each time The Pearl beat them. However Jack was getting sick of the ships. At this rate he wouldn't get to Port Royal until the morrow. "Captain, what do we do?" Gibbs yelled. " We prepare to Board. Harm no one and take what ye need. Leave them enough to get to port." Jack yelled back. All he wanted was to get to Port Royal and see his woman, Raven. Two years without her had been two years to long. He was sorry to have left so suddenly, but the Commodore wanted him out as soon as he realized Jack was in town. He had only known Raven several months, but it was a glorious several months. He took her out on the Pearl whenever it was in town and even gave her several pieces of jewelry including a black pearl necklace on a gold chain and a ruby ring that he said was a promise that they would marry when possible. His heard started spinning with thoughts of her until he snapped out of it and attended to his pirate business.

Raven heard the gunfire and immediately rushed up to the upstairs balcony where she could see the Black Pearl in the Distance as well as another ship with a red flag. She knew then that she must make her getaway while everyone was distracted. If she knew Jack, then he would head for a small cove on the other side of the bay where he could use a small boat to row into the port. She would have to hurry if she was to meet him. She quickly packed a bag with a few dresses and such her self as well as several dresses for Skye and her blanket and teddy bear. She also grabbed several bags of gold she had hidden away as well as her jewelry and silver brush set. She quickly left a note for her parents telling them not to worry. Then she went out into the garden and picked Skye up. " Lana, I am going down to the docks for a while. You are relived of your duty for now." she said. "Very well, miss." Lana bobbed. Now it was a quick dash down the path and to the other side of the bay. Once she got there she could see the Pearl making it's way toward her after letting the other Ship go. She hid in the woods until the ship was as close as it could get in the shallow water before stepping out onto the beach with her daughter. Not it was only a matter of time until Jack saw her and she was with him once again.

Jack slowly steered the ship towards the cove on the other side of the bay. He was glad to be rid of that menacing ship. They had nothing aboard of value for the crew to steal so he let them go on the promise that they not head for Port Royal. The last thing he needed was for him to get arrested before he could see Raven. "Captain, there is someone on the beach. Someone with long black hair and a small child in their arms." one of the crewmembers shouted form the Crow's nest.  
"Lower a boat. It's Raven. She must have seen us come into the bay." Jack said anxious to see her again. As well as find out why she was carrying a child.

Raven could see a boat being lowered and three men climb in. As the boat got closer, she could make out the shapes of Jack and Gibbs and an unknown man. She smiled knowing that she would finally be reunited with Jack. Jack jumped out of the boat as soon as it was beached and ran and swept Raven up in his arms. "Ello, luv, it's so good to see ye. I've missed ye." Jack said. "I've missed you, too, Jack. It's about time you came back. I heard the Navy chased you away." "Aye. Tis a mess, it was. They wouldn't let me anywhere near the docks. But I am back now. What are you doing here?" he asked. "I saw you in the bay and I wanted to get away. I am not happy Jack. I can't be on land anymore. The call of the sea is too strong." Raven said. "It is. And who is this beautiful creature in your arms?" Jack asked even though he probably already knew the answer. "My daughter and yours as well." Raven said. "I'm a father?" Jack questioned. "Yes. Her name is Skye Pearl. She is two. She was born 8 months after you left. She was early." Raven said. "Skye Pearl? It's a lovely name. Ye named her after the Pearl?" " Aye. I did. She looks like you, you know." Jack looked closely at Skye. She had his eyes and his hair, but had Raven's smile and charm. "Will, you join us on the Pearl, then?" Jack asked. "Yes, my parents are eager to marry me off and I did not want that so I planned to escape to the ship whenever you returned. I did not think it would be two years, however. You must have had some grand adventure out on the seas." Raven said.


End file.
